1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to display technology, and more particularly to a manufacturing method of array substrates, an array substrate, and a display panel.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
During the packaging process of Low Temperature Poly-silicon (LTPS) thin film transistor liquid crystal devices (TFT-LCDs), usually, excimer laser is adopted as a heat source. After passing through a projection system, laser may generate laser beams with uniform energy for projecting on the a-Si glass substrate. After absorbing the energy from the excimer laser, the a-Si glass substrate transforms into the poly-silicon. The temperature of the overall process is under 600° C., and thus may be applied to all of the glass substrates.
There are a variety of structures of conventional bottom-gate LTPS. Thus, the manufacturing process is more complicated, and may need a great number of masks, which increases the manufacturing cost. For instance, the conventional PMOS manufacturing process needs at least nine masks.
In addition, an organic layer may be adopted within the conventional bottom-gate LTPS for isolating metallic electrode and transparent electrode, which may decrease the parasitic capacitance therebetween. The great thickness of the organic layer often results in a critical requirement for the manufacturing process. In addition, the thickness may results in non-uniform brightness issue, and results in a low yield rate.